


Crash ❌

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spongebob - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"9:45 a.m. is where the plane went missing, near the Gulf Of Mexico."</p><p>"We have no acknowledge if there are survivors or if the plane crashed. If so, where are they?"</p><p>"Hey, look! That dolphin wants to come play with us!"</p><p>"Guys, I think that's a shark!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash ❌

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda happened.

So, on one side of an airport stood a famous celebrity that enjoys the fame and wealth, and popularity. 

On the other side, 3 boys are saying fare-well to their families and making sure that everything is okay. Although one of them knew something wasn't okay. (His friends knew) 

"Did you know Luke Hemmings is here at this airport?" Lauren questioned, holding in a squeal.

"Oh, you mean, that rude musturd of a human? Yeah, I don't care. Sorry, Lauren." Calum shrugged, with a small sarcastic smile. 

Actually, one of them did care because, well, they were going to be meeting him soon in time. Very, _very,_ soon.

" _Flight 182 is now boarding, flight 182 is now boarding"_

They all said farewell to their fam, and boarded the plane. A celebrity right behind them. And bodygaurds, and police behind him. Then screaming girls behind them. Then Morgan Freeman sipping his Peet's Coffee and eating a scone, knowing what will happen.

" _In time he will learn. Very soon also."_  

❌  


Ashton told his best friend, Calum, what he thought but sometimes he is wrong. Sometimes though, which wasn't usual.

"I don't know,man. Why would he do that if he freaking hates everyone. Even his own fish, Ash! His own fish!" Calum explained. "What if it isn't true because sometimes you are wrong in what happens."

"Yeah, but that's rare, Cal, rare. Like finding a full dinosaur skeleton. I know it. I can smell it in my gut! Wait.." Calum laughed at his friend's wrong word, but for Ashton, he might as well enjoy that laugh. Since it will be the last time he will hear it. But, he never does know for certain.

❌

"Ew, this is what you call food? It's like chipotle  from hell!" Luke threw his 'hell food' away from him and onto his manager, who was too into his William Shakespeare book. It wasn't electronic book, but a simple paper book. (Ones Luke hates because it's too exhausting to flip one page, then have to do it again! He likes to move his finger and boom! New page.)

Luke went to wash his hands from getting the 'hell food' germs off his hands when suddenly he heard something that frightened him for his life, 

_"We seem to be have some turbulence, so please fasten your seatbe-"_   


and he never finished, because the ocean finished him along with the entire plane.

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this?
> 
> Comment, Share, I don't know.
> 
> Twitter: BatmanAshy  
> Snapchat: QueenMurica
> 
> (´･_･`) Peace


End file.
